


Vigilance

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Mad-Eye Moody's last thoughts, as he prepares to lead Harry and his protectors away from the Dursley's home.





	Vigilance

Vigilance!

"Vigilance, you sorry lot.  
You need a rest? The Dark Lord's not!  
You're an Auror now, no clumsy feet,  
unless your aim is our sure defeat!"

My training's harsh, let them complain  
but they'll hone their skills for our campaign.  
Warriors, some still under age,  
preparing for this war we wage.

They gather now, these trusted few,  
as I measure each and pass the brew.  
Each Boy Who Lived with escorting guide  
all ready at my mark to ride.

"Vigilance, it's Harry's game.  
The Dark Lord waits, by either name.  
Death Eaters race to find the boy.  
Let's hope we fool them with our ploy."

I steel my heart, some may be lost.  
I've my share of war, and know it's cost.  
They are so young, yet true to the cause.  
If I were the sort, I'd give applause.

Let my "mad eye" guide them to our goal  
it's vision clear, ever on patrol.  
"Vigilance, just keep him sound.  
One frantic flight then back to ground."

Stolen parts, my leg and eye,  
but if they think I'm beat just let them try!  
A surprise within these aging limbs,  
yet one day I'll fall to their dark whims.

But either way I'll fight THIS day,  
just another chance to keep Him at bay.  
He'll kill me off, or I'll see his end,  
but in either case, my will won't bend.


End file.
